


Academystuck: WV

by CJCroen1393



Series: Academystuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trauma, WV has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: Your name is Walter "Wally" Valiant, though everyone calls you either "WV" or "Mayor".





	Academystuck: WV

**Author's Note:**

> Yippee! We're back to Academystuck! With this one, the introduction to our four main characters is complete and soon the REAL plot will begin! Enjoy!

_Everyone is dead. Everyone except you._

_You are on a battlefield._

_You're surrounded by blood and dead bodies._

_Your clothes are soaked with the blood of the fallen. You suppose it could be poetic?_

_No, instead you think it's just sad._

_You were foolish to believe you could help the cause. Look at what bearing that flag has wrought._

_Perhaps one day you will find something new to bear. A burden befitting of the failure you truly are._

_Oh my, what's that shiny thing in the water?_

"Hey Mayor, wake up!"

Your roommate wakes you up in your dorm. He looks at you in annoyance and says something under his breath. You chuckle nervously and get out of bed to get dressed.

Your name is Walter "Wally" Valiant, though everyone calls you either "WV" or "Mayor". The latter is mainly because you hope to run for mayor if being a superhero doesn't work out. You're a member of the Mind fraction in the Hussmeister Academy for Special Individuals. You have several powers, mainly telepathy, mental manipulation and astral projection. But there's one power you also have that you'd rather not divulge...or use...or ever have to use...

"Mayor, you nearly forgot your ring."

You flinch and sigh.

 _"Thanks,"_ you think to him before picking up the ring and putting it in your pocket.

\----

You join your pals Dave Strider, John Egbert and Karkat Vantas for breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Yo Mayor!" calls out Dave, happily.

 _"Hello, Dave,"_ you think with a smile, _"what's new?"_

"There's a new girl in the Space fraction!" says John.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah," said Karkat in a disinterested voice as he ate a spoonful of cereal, "she's over there."

You turn your attention to the table where all the Space kids are sitting...and you see the most beautiful girl you have ever seen in your life.

She looks to be a little taller than you and has long pale blond hair--it almost looks pure white--tied in a ponytail. She's wearing the typical black and white uniform of the Space fraction and has dark blue eyes that you could get lost in all day.

You're so struck by her beauty that you barely notice a familiar looking ring on her finger.

"Hey Mayor," says Dave, "Earth to Mayor!"

You snap out of your haze in alarm and turn to look at your friend.

"Her name is Penny Marie, if you're wondering."

 _"Really..."_ you think, _"a beautiful name for a beautiful girl..."_

"I think WV's got himself a crush," sneers Karkat, causing you to blush, "why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

 _"Okay!"_ you think with a smile.

"Wait, just like that?" asks John, looking alarmed.

_"Well, sure, why not?"_

"Huh," said Dave, "that was easier than I expected. Well, go ahead dude, go talk...er, think to her."

You don't need to be told twice. You head on over to the table that the Space kids are sitting at with a confident smile. The radiant girl is talking to John's sister Jade as you approach.

"Oh," says Jade, "hey Mr. Mayor!"

 _"Hello, Jade,"_ you say, smiling, _"um, can I speak to Ms. Penny Marie?"_

"Sure thing! Hey, Penny, this is Wally Valiant, but everyone calls him 'WV' or the Mayor."

"Why do they call him that?" asks Penny, and oh sweet Skaia does her voice sound beautiful.

Jade just laughs as if that was the stupidest question she had ever heard.

"So," said Penny, "I see you're a Mind student. That explains why you're talking without moving your mouth."

You nod with a smile.

"Well then," says Penny, "you go by 'WV', you can call me 'PM'. It's nice to meet you."

She extends a hand for you to shake, and you are about to do just that...but then you see the ring on her finger...

You recognize that ring...it's just like the one you have...just like... _just like..._

_"You've failed, kid...you ain't worth killin'...heheheh..."_

"Um...Mr. Mayor," says PM, "you're shaking..."

You barely notice...you're still thinking about that day...about when he...when he...

"WALLY!"

You snap out of it and turn to see Dave looking at you in concern. You realize you've been suffering a bit of panic attack.

_"I...I apologize..."_

The bell rings and signals your first class.

PM walks away, without looking back at you. You sigh.

\----

==> WV: Be Headmaster Hussmeister

You are now Andrew "Hussmeister" Hussie, the headmaster of the Academy, and you're currently interrogating Jack Noir with the help of Ms. Paint and Professor Nitram.

Jack is a tough egg to crack. He's one of the most evil and infamous villains there was, known for his mass murders which he committed using his teleportation and duplication powers. His first murder occurred three years ago, in the country known as Derse. Of course, he had started to use his duplication powers in moderation after one of said duplicates gained a mind of his own and defected. 

Jack was currently being restrained in a large chamber that blocked his powers. He glowered at you, looking angry and annoyed.

"So Jack," you say, "I'll ask again, why did you decide to break into this facility?"

"I told ya," says Jack, "I like killin'. I like makin' people dead. That's enough of a reason for me."

You sigh. That's the answer he's been giving every time you tried to talk to him.

"Alright, Mr. Noir," you say, "new question. Where did you get your ring?"

Jack glares up at you. Then he lunges at the chamber and tries to attack you, punching at the glass wall angrily. You back away, holding up an arm to shield Ms. Paint from the attack. Professor Nitram holds up his lance but you hold up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Nitram," you say, "he can't get out of there."

"Perhaps we should cut the interview short for today?" says Ms. Paint.

"Fine then," you say, "let's go."

Jack glares at you three as you leave.

\----

==> Be WV again

You are now WV.

You're sitting in the science lab, waiting for Doctor Scratch to enter. He should be in any moment, accompanied by his assistant, Damara Megido, Aradia's older sister. You're having this class with the Space students, so at least you're probably gonna to have another chance to interact with Penny Marie again.

Jade steps in, sitting down next to you. She's smiling at you.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor! Ready for Doctor Creep?"

You chuckle and are about to answer, when Doctor Scratch arrives. He was a short older gentleman dressed in a white suit and a round, transparent helmet surrounding his head. He smirks and a series of screens appear on his helmet. Damara follows him, looking annoyed, as always.

"Good day, class," says Doctor Scratch, his voice echoing a little due to his helmet, "today we will be looking over the science of reality bending."

He snapped his fingers and produced a large screen from his helmet. The screen had the Space, Void and Time symbols on them and Doc went on.

"Reality bending, or reality warping, is one of the most powerful abilities among superpowers, sometimes classed as 'godlike' or 'chaos'. People with these powers can manipulate reality to their will often just by thinking about it. Now, can anyone tell me one of the most famous examples of this power?"

Jade raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Harley?"

"Roxy Lalonde, the Rogue of Void!" said Jade, "She could steal the nonexistence of an object and summon it into reality!"

"Excellent, Miss Harley," said Scratch, with a smirk, "now one can also bend reality using an object that gives you that power--among the most famous..."

He pulled another screen that revealed a picture of a ring.

"...are the Rings of the Royals."

You freeze, staring at the imagery of the rings again. Those rings...those same rings...the ones that you inherited so long ago...

"One of the most famous users of these rings was a fellow by the name of Jack Noir, who you may know attacked the History classroom last week."

_"Sir! May I be excused?"_

Everyone stares at you. You really don't care right now. 

"Um," says Doctor Scratch, "certainly...why?"

_"I...I need to use the restroom..."_

You aren't quite lying. The bathroom is probably the one place where you'll be able to clear your head.

"By all means, then...here's your hall pass, be sure to bring it back!"

 _"Thank you sir,"_ you think to him, before taking the hall pass and sprinting off to the nearest restroom.

\----

==> Be Jack again

You are now Jack Noir, irritated at the fact that you're still trapped in this prison. You just wanna get out of there and kill something. Suddenly, the door opens and you look up to see a hooded figure.

"Hello, Mr. Noir..."

"Who are you?" you scowl.

"Who I am isn't important. You want to escape?"

"Duh," you say, glaring at the figure in irritation, "why? Can you spring me?"

"Of course. But on one condition..."

"I'm listening..."

They sneer and explain the condition...

"We got a deal?"

"...Yes..." you say. Anything to escape.

"Excellent."

\----

==> Be WV again

You splashed your face in the sink for a moment and take a deep breath. You stare at yourself in the mirror.

You remember your experiences with Jack Noir...what happened...what he put you through...

KNOCK KNOCK

You yelp and turn to the door.

"Mr. Valiant?"

You bite your lip. That was Penny Marie's voice.

"You need anything? You've been in there for a while..."

 _"I'm fine,"_ you think into her mind, _"everything's fine..."_

"Okay then, but you might want to hurry back, class is almost over."

You're about to answer again when an alarm goes off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! LOCK DOWN ALL CLASSES!"

"Crap," says PM.

\----

You rush out of the bathroom and PM is there, looking ready to fight. 

_"Please tell me it's not him again..."_ you think.

"Who?" asks PM.

A deep cackling laugh sounds in the distance. The two of you turn toward the hallway to see a man dressed all in black and coursing with green space energy.

"I'm back!" sneers Jack Noir.

 _"No..."_ you think, _"No no no no no!"_

"A criminal..." says PM, "Mr. Valiant, we must fight!"

You shake. 

"Mr. Valiant!"

_"I can't face him...not again...never again..."_

"MR. VALIANT!"

You just keep trembling. You remember every moment...all the bloodshed...everything...you don't know what to do...

\----

==> Be PM

You are now PM and you watch as your new friend WV panics.

You quickly realize that he may not be in the right condition to fight Jack, who is now advancing upon you, sword out and ready to kill. WV may not be able to fight right now, but you can certainly protect him.

You raise your hand and your ring begins to glow. Power surges through your body, radiation exhumes from your body as huge white feathered wings burst from your back. You unsheath a sword of your own and hold it up, spreading out your wings. You float above the ground and glare at a shocked Jack, ready for battle.

Next to you, WV stares in a mix of awe and terror.

\----

==> Be WV again

You cannot believe your eyes.

Well, okay, you kind of can. You did see that ring on her finger, and you knew full well that it was one of the Rings of the Royals. 

But you didn't want to believe it...you didn't want to believe that a girl so beautiful, who seemed so kind...that she'd have the same power as a monster like Jack...

"Jack Noir!" she bellows, "It is time to battle!"

Jack growls like a dog and flies over to her. You hear a clanging as their swords collide, their wings flapping, both of them yelling and growling.

You look on. PM is surprisingly strong for such a young and small lady. Jack seems just as surprised. You wonder if you should try joining in.

You wonder that without noticing that Jack has teleported a clone behind you.

"MR. VALIANT! LOOK OUT!"

You turn around just in time and scream, before PM flies in and saves you. The two Jacks are about to attack again when she teleports you two away.

\----

The two of you are now in the nearby broom closet. You can hear Jack's voice. He sounds confused and angry.

"Mr. Valiant," whispers PM, "it seems something about Jack is troubling you...you've fought him before haven't you?"

You whimper and nod your head yes.

PM closes her eyes.

"I see. And you have also inherited one of the Rings of the Royals?"

You look at her in alarm. She smiles.

"You didn't think I assumed your ring was just a fashion statement, did you? Listen, WV, you need to use it. If the two of us use it simultaneously, we can beat him!"

You start to shake again and curl up into a ball.

 _"No,"_ you think, your thoughts broadcasting to her, _"I-I can't...I can't become a monster...I can't become like him..."_

PM stares at you in concern.

"Mr. Valiant," she says, kneeling down and placing two hands on your shoulders, "you the power given to you with that ring won't turn you into a monster. We need to stop him before he hurts anyone. Please, WV...help me take him down."

You look up.

And you look down at your ring.

...

Just as you make your decision, the door blasts open.

"Found you..."

 

\----

"Found you..." says Jack, but before he can finish PM hits him with another attack. Jack growls furiously and is about to attack only for another blast of energy to hit him hard.

He looks up in confusion, unsure of who had attacked, as PM wasn't the one who sent out that attack.

His question was answered when he saw you, hovering above PM with huge black wings on your back and a sword in your hand.

He smirks.

"It's you...well now...how about I send you back to your old army?"

That statement hurts...oh lord does it hurt...but you aren't about to stop.

You're done being scared.

You fly toward Jack and swipe your sword at him. He blocks it with his sword. PM flies in and attacks as well, slashing at his side with her sword. Jack's about to attack again, but you hit him once more, this time with the hilt of your sword. He glares at you in response.

"Wise guy, huh?" he says, "How do ya like THIS?"

He holds up his hand and a bright red tendril appears, shooting towards you at blinding speed...

_"The Red Miles..."_

The Red Mile embeds itself deep into your stomach...and your world goes dark...

\----

==> WV: Wake up

You awaken at the infirmary to see the nurse's assistant, Feferi Peixes looking at you.

"Oh," she says, happily, "you're awake!" 

_"Ah,"_ you think, _"I'm more surprised I'm alive...how long was I out?"_

"Two weeks," says a voice, "we were afraid you were dead."

You turn to see Dave looking at you, with John next to him, and feel terrified.

 _"TWO WEEKS!?"_ you mentally shout, panicked.

"He's kidding," says Karkat, walking in from nearby and sitting next to Dave, "You were only asleep for ten hours. You got excused from your classes for the rest of the day...lucky."

"We were tasked with delivering your homework!" added John.

 _"PM!"_ you realize, _"Where is she!? What happened with Jack!?"_

"Hello, Mr. Valiant."

You turn to see PM standing there smiling, accompanied by a young lady from the Light fraction you don't recognize.

_"PM, how did you...?"_

"I kept fighting after Jack injured you," said PM, "but then I obtained assistance from Miss Serket."

The Light student curtsied.

"My name is Aranea Serket," she said, "I'm sure you've heard of me!"

You pause and think to yourself before shaking your head.

"Oh," she says, "well I am an alumnus of this school and a fairly well-known hero! I stopped Jack and escorted both of you to the Infirmary!"

_"Well, thank you then...but...where's..."_

"Jack?" asked Aranea, "Oh don't worry about him!"

"Yo mayor," said Dave, "Penny told us about how you apparently battled with Jack before. You...you wanna tell us about that?"

You were dreading that. But you thought about it and decided...they deserved to know.

With a sigh, you start to speak...aloud.

"It all started three years ago."

"Dude..." says an astonished Dave, "you're...you're talking for real!"

You smile.

"I felt like you deserved to hear all this in my normal voice. Anyway...Jack had launched an attack on the country of Derse. He once worked for the queen, before killing her and taking her ring. He gained his powers from that ring and went on a rampage, decimating a small town before flying to the battlefield. At the time, I was planning a rebellion against the king, who had been overseeing a terrible war. I hated the king. He was a greedy, vain man who only used the war as an excuse to go after his enemies. I was planning to lead an assault against him by uniting the people against his tyranny..."

"But then?" asked John.

"Then Jack showed up. He killed the king. I was prepared to fight against him...but then..."

You realize too late that your hands are shaking.

"Jack killed them, didn't he?" asked PM.

You simply nod. 

"He killed everyone but me," you say, "I don't know why he left me alive...only he knows..."

Karkat and John look on in sympathy. Dave pats your shoulder. Aranea dabs her eye with a hankerchief. PM turns her attention to the door.

"That man will never hurt anyone again. Not if I can help it."

"Ohoho," says Aranea, wiping away another tear, "don't worry about it, PM! He's locked up real good! Would you like to go back to your dorm?"

"Will WV be okay?"

_"I'll be fine, Ms. PM. You go on ahead."_

"Okay then..." she handed you a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "call me if you need anything."

You take it and smile.

_"Thank you."_

It's not the best way to get a girl's phone number, but you're happy about it at least.

"We'll stay," said John smiling, "we'll keep you company!"

"And help you with your homework," said Karkat, "you're gonna need a LOOOOT of help."

You chuckle as you lie back on the cot.

Your name is Wally Valiant, and for the first time in a while, you don't feel like a failure.

\----

"You."

"Hello again, Mr. Noir."

"You little snake! You said I'd be free!"

"Heh, sorry about that. But hey, it was all necessary for my plan!"

"Stop with the vagueness! What do you want from me!?"

"Nothing anymore. Your part in my plan is currently over. But if I ever need you again...I'll consider springing you again!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Until then, Mr. Noir, goodbye!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first non-Unova Chronicles story I've done in a while! ^_^  
> Another UC sidestory is the likeliest thing I'll write next, from there, I'll probably either continue another fic or write something new, then alternate between more sidestories and writing other things! 'Til then, see ya!


End file.
